


Thank God I'm Not You

by DericBindel



Series: Corporate Mike Townsend [2]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Breakup Fic, Cyberpunk AU, Dark Seattle, Gen, M/M, Swearing, Toxic Relationship, Transformation into Monster, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dystopian setting, minor description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DericBindel/pseuds/DericBindel
Summary: In which Tillman Henderson, Bodyguard to Harmony Henderson, Player for the Baltimore Crabs and Mike Townsend, Manager at Jamazon, Head of Acquisitions for the Seattle Corporates, break up in a horrible, no good, rotten way. PLEASE mind the tags, its pretty rough!
Relationships: Mike Townsend/Tillman Henderson (Dark Seattle)
Series: Corporate Mike Townsend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thank God I'm Not You

**_[ The air in the penthouse bedroom is stale with the violence sitting in Mike's heart. The sickly sunlight forcing its way in casts ugly shadows all across the ultra modern furnishings. Mike is standing by the passageway to the master bathroom, his night robe tied firmly. Tillman, in his naked, unremarkable human form, is sitting on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with his clothes. ]_ **

Michael:

**_[ His right hand brushes his fingers through his hair, while his other rests on the wall of the threshold. He is facing away from Tillman. ]_ ** So. . . how long have you been planning this? Has it been your intention all along, or was this spur of the moment?

Tillman:

First of all, I don't need to have made plans in order to ask for boundaries to be respected. Second of all, fuck you, I'm not here because I want to be used by you like some sort of toy. I'm already yanked around on a leash by Harmony, I don't want---

Michael:

**_[ Mike scoffs. ]_ ** Spare me the tragic sob story, Henderson. This was the agreement from the start. If you don't like the terms, you are free to go.  **_[ Under his breath. ]_ ** As if you wouldn't come crawling back. . .

Tillman:

**_[ Tillman finishes putting on his heavily branded track pants, and stands up, shirt in hand. ]_ ** Fine. I'll go. Plenty of other asshole business types who'd be far more agreeable than your lousy ass.

Michael:

**_[ Mike turns around, and chuckles. ]_ **

Oh really? You'd toss me aside so easily? Who would you go for? Who would have. . . this?  **_[ He gestures at Tillman almost tauntingly. ]_ **

Tillman:

**_[ Tillman goes for an ornament on the nightstand to throw at Mike, but stops, and exhales deeply. ]_ ** Oh fuck that! Literally anyone else on your team would be far more worth my time then you. They might even like me for reasons other than how hard I can fuck them.  **_[ Mike rolls his eyes. ]_ ** Oh? You don't believe me? You know who else I've been talking to?

Michael:

Oh? Tell me, shrimpboy.

Tillman:

**_[ Tillman moves around the bed, heading towards the door. ]_ ** A certain man, someone I've noticed you always looking at. Theo--

**_[ A thrown towel hits Tillman on the back of his head. Tillman's skin bubbles for a moment, before he calms himself. He will remain human. For now. ]_ **

**_[ Tillman turns to face Mike slowly. ]_ **

Michael:

**_[ His voice is slowly rising in volume. ]_ ** Duende would never debase himself like that, hooking up with a lowlife like you.

Tillman:

Oh really? And how does that reflect on you? Did I drag you through the mud too deeply?

Michael:

You cloak yourself in lies and tricks, you lure in others like an anglerfish, until you are ready to bite and eat and consume them.

**_[ Mike advances slowly towards Tillman.]_ ** Duende would see right through your tricks.

Tillman:

What the fuck is your problem, Mike?! Is it that hard for you to just relax or back off? This isn't worth it for me, and maybe it wasn't ever worth it. You keep putting me down, talking shit about me when you think I wouldn't notice. I don't want to be with someone who keeps me as far away from them emotionally as possible.

Michael:

**_[ Mike doesn't notice the tears beginning to form under his eyes. ]_ ** Do you have any idea why I might keep you distant, why, oh, I don't know, why I might not be so easy to trust others, hmm? Maybe it's because everyone keeps breaking what trust I give them!  **_[ Mike shoves Tillman, who stumbles back a few steps. ]_ **

**_[ Tillman sees red, sees violent bloody rage, and shifts. His eyestalks push out from their sockets. His canines lengthen and widen, poking and tearing at his ragged lips, blood seeping around the now tusk-shaped teeth, dripping onto his chest. His skin crinkles and peels back, his mottled brown shell pushing forth and out from underneath. Bones snap as his shelled exterior grows in size, towering over Mike. ]_ **

**_[ Tillman roars in agony, just like every other shift. ]_ **

**_[ A chitinous hand lashes out at Mike, swiping across his chest and tearing through the night robe with ease. Blood starts staining the cloth, the gashes long across Mike's chest. They will scar ragged and rough, a reminder of this moment. ]_ **

**_[ Mike cries out in pain. ]_ **

Michael:

WHAT THE FUCK?!

**_[ Mike, clutching at his wounds, swings a hopeless punch at Tillman's chest. Tillman grabs Mike by the neck and lifts him off the ground. ]_ **

Tillman:

You will leave me the fuck alone. If you cannot get that through your thick skull, I will fucking kill you. If you try to send some stooge after me, I will fucking kill them. If you try to come after me, I will fucking kill you.  **_[ He tosses Mike onto the bed. ]_ ** I hope Eric can fill the void.

**_[ As Mike lays crumpled on his bed, Tillman storms out of the room. A loud crash and thud shakes the penthouse, and soon after, a helicopter can be heard taking off. Mike catches a glimpse of it through his windows before he passes out. ]_ **

**_[ Bodyguards find him laying naked, bloodied, wounded, and sobbing on the bed. ]_ **

**_[ What was left of his heart is gone, and he has only himself to blame. ]_ **


End file.
